


Buried in the Dark

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Camelot Drabble — Prompt #337, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Cemetery, Community: camelot_drabble, During Canon, Gen, Grief, Prompt Fic, burial, catacombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Uther would be buried with all the other kings, in the catacombs. In the dark.





	Buried in the Dark

Merlin could never get used to going into the catacombs beneath the castle. No matter that the graves were stone and carved splendor, that the statues covering them were memories made solid in the dark, all Merlin knew was that there were bodies encased inside, moldering in the damp. Food for worms and the ever-present rats.

Better to burn the bodies and release their spirits into the air as they did in Ealdor, bringing light and warmth into the world even when the loss threatened black despair. It was ever a form of kinship that brought people together one last time as they said their farewells.

But instead, in Camelot, Arthur’s father would be buried with all the other kings, his tomb would be an ever-present reminder of what once was. A king must be separate in life and in death, resplendent in isolation, it would seem. Forever apart. Forever alone.

And as he followed Arthur down into the crypt, as he watched his friend and king mourn when they buried Uther in the dark, he promised himself one thing. That when the time came, he’d give Arthur to the light, and release his spirit to mingle with the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: trying to catch up on some of the Camelot drabble prompts  
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
